Intense Vibes
by WutchuDoin
Summary: Ally gets a certain toy stuck in her body in a very interesting place. Trish is out of town, and a doctors trip would mean she had to explain to her father, so she turns to the only person she has left: Austin Moon. Will he be able to get it out or is all hope lost? And what's that buzzing sound? *Rated M for a reason*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely friends. I would say long time no see but it really hasn't been that long. Did you miss me? I missed you guys! Anyways, it's sad that my story Blind is over, but each great thing must come to an end, and new great things must start somewhere. Well, this story is starting now. I'm stoked. I haven't written anything like this before. My supporters know I don't shut the hell up at the beginning and end of my chapters, so my new readers, you'll come to find that I love taking moments to talk to you guys. You are my support base. You must be appreciated.**

**Just like in my old stories, if you enjoyed the story thus far you should review. I always take time to give my favorite reviewers shout outs. I think you deserve. I'll take the time for you if you take the time for me. I love you guys, and here is chapter one of this mini story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Miami. The sun was bright, the air was worm, the breeze cool, and the sky was full of puffy white clouds, and to think Austin had to spend the gorgeous day inside working. He still had his job at the Melody Diner as a singing and dancing waiter. He had taken the job a while back to woe a fellow employee, Cassidy, and he never quit. Cassidy moved away a while ago after getting a record deal in Los Angeles, but he rather enjoyed the steady income. At first it was terrible, especially having to work under his bitch of a boss, Mindy, but the steady income paid off. The customers loved him, some coming in up to three times a week and personally requesting him as their waiter. Not only did he receive a check at the end of the week, but he also made a killing in tips. The more he was liked was the more money in his pocket, and you best believe he put on his happy face and made that money. How else was he going to support his need for constantly upgrading and adding to his musical instrument collection? Plus his wardrobe was getting larger, and Austin Moon loved his clothes, especially his shoes. He already had at least forty pairs, but what would another forty hurt? The only thing it was hurting was his wallet.

He was seated outside on one of the picnic tables, enjoying the last five minutes of his break. Five hours down and only one more to go. The sun would be setting by the time he was out since it was already six in the evening. One day he'd complained to his friends about having to spend the best hours of the day inside at work, and Trish suggested he took morning shift. That meant he would have to wake up at six in the morning and be at the diner by seven. He would be out of work at twelve, but that was the time when he was just waking up, and boy he was not a morning person. Austin didn't wake up at six for anybody. It was a good thing he was home-schooled all of his life. He would have never survived a public school's hours.

He watched customers walk in and out of the diner. They were swamped today, to say the least. Actually, they always were, but today was worse. They were so slammed that the manager had to call employees in that had off today, the manager being Mindy. She had even asked Austin if he could stay until the flow of customers slowed down enough to where she could handle it. He made up a lame excuse about having to go to the airport to pick up his Aunt who had dementia and couldn't remember where his family lived. He didn't even have an aunt.

He sighed and stood up, trudging over to the front doors, yanking them open and stepping into the cool air, rubbing his sweaty hands on his apron. He hated the fucking apron. Okay, he wore the hat and the stupid shoes, but did the guys really have to wear an apron? He wasn't cooking anything, so what was the point? He'd questioned Mindy once and she gave him her famous death glare. It shut him up in half a second.

You see, Mindy was the bitch at Melody Diner. He imagined the diner was like high-school. There was one of every type of person. There was the bitch for no reason, obviously being Mindy. There was the nerd that tried too hard to excel in everything, Steven, who insisted upon flipping every burger and placing each slice of cheese completely perfect. There was the beautiful, down-to-earth girl that everybody wanted, Cassidy, but she was gone and nobody filled her role since. Then there was the charming heart-throb. It was obvious who filled that role: himself. The only thing that was missing was the never ending drama, not that he wanted it. He couldn't stand drama, he did everything he could to avoid it.

He had four tables of customers who had personally requested him, so he grabbed his order pad and headed to the first table. Five minutes of singing and four tables later he was by the kitchen window waiting for the food to be ready.

The doors swung open rather loudly, and he turned to see Ally run through the door in her pajamas, which were really short pink shorts and a white spaghetti-strap tank top. Her hair was straight, something he'd never witnessed. Was her hair naturally straight? She ran over to him. What was that buzzing noise?

"Austin, I need your-"

"Save it, Dawson!" Mindy yelled from the front of the room. "No talking unless you're ordering something! Do you see this place? We're full. Get food or get out!"

Ally stared at him for a moment before she hurried over to a table and sat down. He smiled at her. She actually looked cute and she looked desperate. Was something wrong? Did Dez get his head stuck in a tuba at Sonic Boom again?

He heard a ding and turned to see the food for the first two tables ready. He grabbed the food for the first table and sat it down in front of the customers. "Enjoy your food and here's your fries, it took so long and I apologize," he sang, doing a twirl at the very end. That was the wonderful life of Austin Moon. Mondays through Wednesdays he sang to strangers about their food, and the rest of the days he was with his three best friends. Those were his favorite days, and thank God today was Wednesday, meaning he would get his check and he had four days of freedom to look forward to.

He strolled over to Ally. "Hey, Ally, what's wrong?" Something wasn't right with her. She was hunched over in her booth, her hands squeezing the edges of the table and her eyes half closed. There was that buzzing sound again. "Are you okay?" He was a little worried now.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a second before they opened again…wide. "Austin, I need your help."

"What's wrong? You're starting to freak me out," he said, concern dripping from his voice. Ally only panicked for three reasons. She panicked when Dallas was around, when there was a bunch of people looking at her or she was on camera, and when something really bad had happened and somebody was hurt or going to be hurt. He decided it was the third option.

"I did something so stupid," she said, only her voice was quiet and higher pitched, almost like a moan. "I need help."

His heart started to beat out of his chest. He heard the ding from the kitchen window and Mindy yelling, but he was too absorbed in Ally to hear her. "Ally, tell me what happened," he demanded. Something was wrong and he wanted to know. Why did she keep beating around the bush? He was worried, damn it, and she was stalling.

Her mouth opened and he thought she was going to say something, but instead she groaned and her head started to droop lower and lower, her hold on the table so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Were her eyes starting to roll into the back of her head? What the fuck? He debated calling an ambulance.

"Austin Moon, you either get that food or get fired!" Mindy was right beside him now. He turned and glared at her. She could've walked her lazy ass over and got it but no, she just had to boss him around.

He turned back to Ally who was panting now, her body trembling. "Are you gonna be okay until I get back?"

She nodded her head and squeaked out a 'go' so he rushed to get the food and serve it to his customers, not bothering to sing to them. He was more worried about getting Ally to a hospital. She didn't look like she was in pain, but she looked like she was definitely feeling something. What it was, he didn't know, but he'd never seen that look on Ally in all the year that he'd known her.

He was about to walk up to Ally's table but Mindy beat him to it. "If you're not ordering food then you need to get out. We need as much space as possible right now," she told her. "Your boyfriend gets off in twenty minutes. You can wait until then."

He rolled his eyes. He hated when she referred to them as a couple, not because it disgusted him, but the tone in her voice when she said it. He watched Ally get up and walk ever so slowly outside, seating herself at the empty picnic tables, the buzzing noise disappearing with her.

The next twenty minutes went excruciatingly slow. It was hard to think of rhymes to sing when his mind was focused on getting off work to attend to Ally. She'd never seem so distressed before. At least he knew Dez wasn't dead and Trish was okay, but something was wrong with her and that was even worse to him. The second it turned seven he checked out his time card and went to the back to change into his regular clothes. At the end of the week the employees had to leave their uniforms to get washed and repaired of any holes, rips, or loose stitching.

He grabbed his check and dashed out the door to Ally who was still seated with her legs crossed. "Now tell me what's wrong," he demanded. No more stalling. He wanted her to throw it on the table and get whatever it was out there so he could help her.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Austin, I got something…stuck."

He quirked a brow at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "This morning I was playing with a toy and I got it stuck." Her eyes opened and she watched him, her eyes fluttering closed briefly. He still didn't understand. It was an emergency so he went over the possibilities in his mind. Maybe she got a toy stuck in an electrical socket and caused a fire. Perhaps she was playing with a matchbox car and accidentally swallowed it, now being stuck in her stomach. They all sounded stupid to him.

"You have to give me something more than that, Ally, I still don't know what you're talking about," he said, growing impatient and his frustration was clear in his voice.

She inhaled sharply and whimpered, the buzzing sound getting louder. "This is so humiliating," she squeaked. She buried her face in her hands. He realized just how distressed she was and kneeled down beside table only a few inches away from her, and rubbed her back in attempt to soothe her.

Whatever the problem was, she wasn't happy about it. She always told him things, even bad things, and she never acted this way about them. He felt bad for her. He could tell she wanted to tell him but like she said, she was embarrassed. It had to be something bad, but he couldn't imagine anything revolving around a toy being stuck to be so bad. He grabbed her arms and forced them down to her sides, still using one hand to rub her back. He put his fingers under her chin and turned her head to look at him, staring into her eyes like she was a book that he was trying to read. Her eyes darted around to everywhere but to him.

"Trish is out of town with her family. I could've gone to the doctor but I'm a minor and I would have to take my dad and he would ask what the problem was and I wouldn't be able to tell him because he's my dad and that'd be awkward because it's hard enough telling you and I tell you everything so I didn't want to have to call him home from the store and tell him what was going on so I came to you because I tried everything and nothing will work and pliers aren't working and here I am looking like an idiot and I need your help, Austin." She was talking faster than his brain was functioning. He caught bits and pieces of it. The gist of it, whatever she did she was too embarrassed to ask her dad, she couldn't go to the doctors for some reason, and Trish was out of town with her family.

He chuckled at her. "Ally, you have to relax. Everything is going to be fine. As soon as you tell me we'll take care of it. Now…you have to tell me what toy you got stuck where." He watched her for a minute. "Ally?"

Her chocolate eyes finally focused on him. She looked sad and dazed at the same time before her body suddenly lurched forward and she whimpered again, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Whatever was happening to her only lasted for a little under a minute. It scared the shit out of him, so bad that he had jumped to her as soon as it started and held her while, shoving her face in the crook of his neck while he held her and rubbed her back. Her body shook for a few more second and then she stopped, panting again like she had just ran cross-country.

After she calmed she pulled away from him. "Before I came here…I was playing with one of my _toys _and I accidentally got it stuck up _in there_." She stared at him.

He stared back at her and laughed. "The way you worded it made it sound like you got _a toy_-"

She interjected him, "stuck inside of me."

His eyes grew wide. "Ho-oly shit."

She nodded. "I know."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Would you be interested in a second chapter? Either way I'm going to post it just because I despise abandoning stories and I actually really like this one and I love what I have planned next. So, tell me what you think. Support and reviews are always nice. Thank you guys for taking the time to read it.**

**Also, I want to again thank everybody for supporting my story Blind, and I want to thank all of you that have stuck with me since day one, since the first chapter of Floating Goodbye. I appreciate you. This is only my third story, but I've only been on here for not even two weeks, so I'm on a Fother Mucking roll right now. Review. DO IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why am I awesome? That's right, because I update all the time. Why? Because there's nothing else to do in Greencastle, Pennsylvania. Here is the second chapter. I'm not sure what's gonna go down in it yet because I have no specific plans but enjoy my freehand. It's how I usually do my stories.**

** I love seeing it on favorites lists already! A shout out to bookworm3. A quiet reader, but I'm seeing your name on almost every list. Thank you!**

** Oh, another shout out to Dream-to-reality123. I've always loved your reviews but this last one made me feel quite special. Thank you very much, and I hope to have your support through the rest of the story (:**

* * *

Austin's mind reeled on the walk to his house. Out of all the crazy things he'd thought in his mind, he never came close to imagining up this. His never thought Ally…played with…he shook his head.

He looked over to Ally. She'd walked beside him so far, and the entire time they both had said nothing after her confession back at Melody Diner. She was still buzzing, however, and it was hard to think of anything else but the current situation. How did that even happen? He'd always wondered what it felt like to be a girl, and know he was getting a glimpse. He had no idea things could get stuck…inside of it.

"So, um," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "so when you say a toy, do you mean…" He never finished his sentence. He felt wrong just saying it out loud.

Her big eyes turned to him for just a moment. "A vibrator? Yes." She was surprisingly honest with him today. "I tried to get it out but…I guess the angle isn't right or something, and I can't see it with a mirror."

He smiled, not because it was funny, but because he was madly nervous. You see, people thought he had the amazing ability to stay calm in awkward situations like nothing fazed him. In reality he was smiling because that's what he did in those nerve-wrecking moments. It's all he could do to keep himself from losing his cool.

The walk to his house seemed to take forever. They got there and Austin took them right upstairs to his bedroom. Ally sat down on his bed and Austin stood by the closed door staring out the window, heart going a mile a minute. Why did he agree to help? Yeah, Ally was distressed and had nobody else, but he'd gotten himself into a jam. He wasn't sure he could do it.

It wasn't that Ally repulsed him or anything. Ally was his best friend, and he loved her, and she loved him. Only their love only went so far. They were like family now, not lovers. Ally was more like a sister than a lover, and he was about to see his best friend's lady parts. Could he be blamed for being uncomfortable? On another note, it was a good thing he cleaned his room last night. Still having that month old pizza on his dresser would've made for a terrible conversation.

"So," Ally said, catching his attention, "she we get it over with?" She was breathing heavy again.

What made it so awkward was that he knew how she was feeling now. Earlier, when she was acting all different levels of strange, she was just trying to hide her pleasure. At the table he held her because he thought she was having a seizure. No, he realized now she was just having an orgasm. She probably had a ton of them already this morning. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't holding her through her pleasure. Remembering it made his hands get all clammy.

He nodded and stepped towards her, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He watched Ally lay back onto the bed and pull her shorts off, revealing her black lacey panties. His eyes shot to the floor. Why did he feel like he was violating her?

She must've noticed. "Austin, it's okay. I wouldn't come to you for this if I didn't have anybody else. Let's just do it and get it over with, okay? Then we can hang out with Trish and Dez tomorrow and act like it never happened."

That would be a task. He wasn't sure he could look Ally straight in the eye after all this went down. Why was he freaking out so much? He wasn't going to have sex with her or anything. He was going to help her with a splinter, a really fucked up splinter that wasn't stuck in her skin but in another crevice in her body. Hell, he'd only seen her in her bathing suit less than five times and now his face would be mere inches away from her vagina. Could you blame a guy for getting nervous? He'd seen one before, two with his own eyes, actually, but those were his past girl friends. This was his _best friend_.

He sighed and walked over to her. "Should I grab anything? I could get water, K.Y jelly…pliers?"

She shook her head and sat up. "No, I don't think we'll need any of that," she said, her voice oddly calm and collected for having a sex toy vibrating inside of her.

He sat down on the bed beside her. "So what exactly am I supposed to do?" Shove his fist up there, grab the toy and yank it out? No, that didn't sound right at all.

"Um, just grab it using the least amount of fingers as you possibly can."

He nodded and pushed her down on the bed, parting her legs and sitting on his knees between them. Just as he was about to touch her, her body started shaking again. She was having another orgasm. He decided he didn't want to poke around on the inside of her vagina while she was climaxing. That just wasn't right.

He instead watched her face. She was biting her lip and her eyes were squeezed shut. So that was Ally's pleasure face? It wasn't bad, kinda sexy actually. When she settled her eyes popped open and Austin was smiling at her. They had to face this together. Why not make a joke about it?

He chuckled. "You done now?"

Ally's mouth flew open in horror and she lifted a leg to kick him in his stomach. He let out a loud gust of air before falling backwards on the bed, completely exaggerating his pain. "This isn't a joke!"

He sat back up and grinned at her. "I think it's kinda funny. Look at it from my point of view. I was at work, and the next thing I know my best friend is asking me to help her getting the vibrator out. I mean, come on, you don't even seem like the type of girl to do that, and then to have you get it stuck." He laughed again. "I thought you were smarter than that, Ally."

He thought she would get mad and kick him again, but instead she smiled with him. "I know, it's kinda stupid, huh? I was just experimenting. It's the first time I've ever used one. I guess I…pushed it in a little too far and the next thing I know it just disappears in there."

He nodded his head and smiled at her. "It's okay, Ally, I won't tell anybody. It'll be our little secret."

She smiled sadly and looked down at the bed sheets. He felt bad because he knew she was humiliated. "Let's get this thing out, yeah?"

"Okay." She laid back onto the bed and spread her legs again, bending them at the knee so he would have a better angle.

Austin took a deep breath and readied himself.

And holy shit…

* * *

**Tis the second chapter. Did you like it? How do you think the next chapter will go down? I think there'll be two more chapters and then this short little story is over and I'll be on to the next one, and I already have a wonderful idea planned out for it. I'm excited to write it.**

**Anyways, this is pretty much a filler chapter. Review and I'll love you forever (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys know I update constantly, and I haven't in a while. There's a reason why, though. Two days ago I lost my aunt. Yesterday I lost a friend. It's been a tough week. Did you guys hear about the bad crash on 81 in Pennsylvania. If you did, that was Ayron. I want to take a moment to say I love you guys, and may you rest in peace. **

**(Shoutouts and what not at the end this time). This most likely the last chapter but I'm not sure. It all depends on how this goes, as I never plan things in advance. I feel like I lose my touch when I plan it. My second fav saying is 'just let it happen,' so imma do just that. I want to write my other story now, it's bugging me haha. I think you guys will like it. It's another shocking plot. As one of my followers says, my brain deserves a cookie (: And JEEZE, YOU GUYS ARE SO DEMANDING. Aha it's okay tho I love it. Sorry I made you wait. I just have one more question…**

**Can you smell what the rock is cookin?**

***Eyebrow twitch x4***

* * *

One second he was on the bed talking to Ally, the next second he was prodding her vagina with his nervous fingers, not looking at her for even a second. One finger slipped in and he chuckled. Hell, what else could he do? His finger was inside Ally Dawson trying to find her sex toy and pull it out. He couldn't do much besides laugh…and prod.

It was like searching for a lost treasure. He couldn't find the damned thing anywhere. How damn big was a vagina anyways? It didn't seem very big to him. It still squeezed around his finger nicely. He dared himself to look up at her face, blushing and looking down almost immediately. Ally had her eyes closed and she was biting her lip. She was obviously receiving some pleasure from it.

He decided to add a second finger. It helped, giving him an extra inch to reach into her and search. He moved his digits around, swirling and poking, hoping it would work it out. Something happened then. Her vagina started to vibrate, the buzzing sound filling his ears again. At first he was shocked, almost pulled his fingers out, but he stopped and felt for a minute. It was vibrating so strong, he didn't blame her for the way she acted at Melody Diner. He moved his fingers to the right, the buzzing sound quieter. When he moved to the left, it was loud again.

His lips twitched and he fought a smile. No, didn't work. The next thing he knew he was in a full out laughter, moving his fingers around to make the buzzing noise play the melody of Not A Love Song.

"This isn't funny!" Ally kicked him with strength in his chest, shutting him up.

He didn't say a word, just got back to work. Was he just playing music in Ally's vagina? Yes, yes he was. His fingers landed on a spot in her and she squeaked and jumped. He blushed. "Sorry." Well, he didn't find the vibrator but he found her G-spot…

He pushed his fingers in as far as he could go and searched again, finding nothing at all. He was starting to get frustrated. He planned on seeing a movie later, but that wasn't going to happen if he was in his room all day with his hand up a girl's hoo-haa. "Maybe you should push or something," he suggested. "I can't find it anywhere."

"I was thinking that earlier at my house." Ally's body tensed as she pushed, her legs shaking just the slightest. He noticed how her inside widened a little with each push. She pushed and pushed and he moved his fingers around, hoping to eventually touch a corner of the vibrator. "At least we know one thing."

Ally's eyes opened and she stared at him. "What's that?"

"Your vibrator's waterproof." He smiled, but stopped when she didn't. Wow, he just wasn't getting anywhere today. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

He was beyond uncomfortable now. He was right about to give up when his fingers hit something in her. He moved them around a little more. It was definitely the edge of the vibrator. "Keep pushing, it's working!" Things were finally starting to look up.

Just as he was about to grab it, Ally whimpered and moaned, which of course made him stop and look up at her. Her mouth was hanging open a little and her eyes were squeezed shut tight, making her eyebrows and the outer edges of her eyes wrinkle. Her walls clamped down on his finger for a second before they started to twitch and pulsate and…was she getting a lot wetter or was he just crazy? She was climaxing again. He briefly wondered how many times it'd happened today and if it was possible to get tired of it? Psh, that was a stupid thought. Of course it would never get tiring. It was fucking amazing!

He could have easily grabbed the vibrator between his fingers and pulled it out if he wanted to, and he should have, but something stopped him. Instead, he swirled his fingers around like he was still looking, and Ally's legs shook and she whimpered yet again. What the hell was he doing? It was hard to move his fingers around, considering how tight she had become and she was furiously pulsating around him, gripping and letting go, just to grip again. He'd been inside of a girl while she came before, but never with his fingers. He'd only had sex a mere four times with just two girls, and once didn't even count considering he only got his tip in before he heard Dez's voice downstairs in his living room. He'd never gotten dressed so quick in his life. All three of his friends were downstairs. He had to force the girl out of his house, and boy she wasn't happy. She broke up with him through text twenty minutes later, saying he should have chose her over his friends. He couldn't do that. He would choose his friends over anything. His friends were important to him. If they weren't, he wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Then he thought about it for a minute was Ally gripped his fingers. He could have told Ally no, but he didn't. Why didn't he tell her no? Sure, they were best friends, but maybe it went beyond that. He's been searching for the vibrator for a full thirty minutes now. Any normal best friends would have given up but he kept going. He had a lot of things to be thinking about later. He wouldn't even bother going to the movie theater, because he wouldn't be watching the movie. His mind would still be right here in his bedroom with Ally.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when Ally finally stopped moving around his fingers. "Austin?" she whispered, her voice deep and breathy.

He looked right into her eyes and smiled, his fingers still not moving. It wasn't an awkward smile this time. He wasn't sure exactly what it was. Ally's eyes widened and she stared back. It was like she had just discovered something in her mind. It scared him. "Got it," he said, and grabbed the edges of the vibrator and tugged. Only it wasn't moving. Her walls were still tight, gripping onto the toy and holding it in place, so his fingers only slipped right off of the wet toy. He panicked a little.

"What's wrong, Austin?"

"Erm, it's too…tight. It's held in place and my fingers keep slipping off because it's…um, tight," he muttered.

It took a moment but she seemed to realize what he was saying and started to push again. He slowly felt it move out just a little more until he could get a proper hold on it. It took a few tries but he got a good enough grip on it to move it an inch. Jesus, why was she still so tight?

She pushed and he pulled simultaneously, and it eventually worked. He pulled it right out of her and held it up in his hands. "I've got it!" He was so proud. He imagined this was what it felt like to win the lottery. He didn't win a million dollars, but he won a sticky, vibrating sex toy in his hands.

He glanced at the item for a second, intending to chuck the damned thing across the room for giving them such a hassle. It was actually quite small. Was it travel size or something? No, it was probably one of those pocket incognito ones he'd read about in cosmo. Apparently women used them when they had kids or went on vacation so nobody would know what they were, because it just looked like a piece of plastic with a rounded tip. It was yellow, too, which so happened to be his favorite color.

Ally sat up and laughed, her mood suddenly bubbly. "That was great! Well, it wasn't, um, great, but it's great that you got it out." She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his torso, his arm still in the air holding his prize. "Thank you, Austin, I couldn't have done it without you."

Ally got dressed immediately after she grabbed the toy from him and went to his bathroom to clean it and wrap it in something for the walk home, since she didn't bring a purse or anything. He sat on his bed examining his two fingers and the cloudy liquid that coated them. It interested him yet made him mad. He was acting like he'd never seen it before when in reality he had, several times, considering he'd fingered a few girls before he even had sex. What should he do with it? He stuck his tongue out, about to taste it for some reason he didn't really want to think about too much, when he heard the door handle on the bathroom twist. He leaned down and wiped it on his sheets quick and looked at the door.

Well, he wasn't caught. Ally pranced out of the room with a smile and walked right up to him. What was with her today? The Ally he _thought_ he knew would have been humiliated at what just happened, but she was overjoyed and not the least bit discouraged. Actually, he'd never seen her so confident in her life.

He smiled anyways. "Have we learned a lesson?"

She giggled at him. "Vibrators are only meant to go in so far."

He nodded his head and laughed. "I was going to say vibrators are evil, and that you don't need them when you could have the real thing that _wouldn't _get stuck, well, they're not supposed to, but that works too!"

They laughed and joked around for a while before they said their goodbyes. The air was surprisingly light around them. Maybe they would be able to forget about it after all. Perhaps it wouldn't change their relationship and make them all weird and awkward around each other. If anything it brought them closer. He felt extremely comfortable around her, and she showed her appreciation by telling him he would always be her best and favorite, and that she knew she hadn't made a mistake when she decided to become friends with him and even join him to write songs and make music. It brought the biggest, cheesiest grin to his face.

He showed her to the front door before asking if she wanted him to walk her home. She declined, and he opened the door for her and watched her leave. Was she walking funny? He smiled and went to the living room to watch some television before his parents got home from work and went straight for the remote and the shopping channels. He never understood why they watched them, considering they never bought anything, only thought about it or said they would, but never actually doing it.

His mind went straight back to Ally and he laughed. What an interesting day the two had. All that time looking, even starting to get frustrated, and all she had to do was push. She was even thinking about it earlier but she never did it until she got with him, and all that time trying to pull it out but it was too wet to get a grip on it, and how-

His mouth fell open. All she had to do was push and she knew it. Yet she came to Austin and had him help her. She could've pushed and got it out over an hour ago. That was the moment when Austin Moon figured out the situation. She could've gotten it out herself. She didn't need Austin's help. She _wanted_ it.

Even though she was his best friend and they'd never considered being more, he still smiled. He was happy.

"Holy _shit_!"

* * *

**I like this fother mucking story! Did you like it? You should review. This is the end. We're done, but it's not over. That's me singing Demi's song from the end of camp rock. I don't own the song or the movie, just sayin. I wish I did. That movie grossed a couple million dollars and Joe Jonas is hot. Oh, any Jonas Brothers fans, they're reuniting and making a new cd! I don't own the J brothers or their CD. Shut up, you guys are getting me off topic. Like I was saying, this isn't my last story. I have like three more planned. The next one will be started tomorrow. I'll give you like four chapters because I'm not sure if I'll be available Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday. I have funerals and viewings to attend ):**

**Time for shout outs…dum dum dum duuuuuuummmmm!**

**Freeakinhottielover- you're effing awesome. I love your reviews. And thank you for your support!**

**AuRauraxxSparks- yessssssss! I'm excited. EVERYBODY READ HER STORY, IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING. And even more stories in the future? They all sound great! I'm pumped!**

**Bookworm3- it's cool, you don't have to review. Just seeing your name on my favorites and follows lists makes me overjoyed! You've been a supporter since day one and I can't thank you enough!**

**Isazu- WHERE ARE YOU? I haven't seen your name in foreverrrrr! Are you enjoying your trip? PM me (:**

**And a thank you to everybody else. I appreciate all reviews, and I notice each one of you individually. You're all great. I've never received a negative review for any of my stories and I can't thank you enough! I love support and my supporters. That's right, I don't even know your names but I fucking love you anyways. That's a lot of love right there. So much love it deserves a review (: I'm a total review whore, and I EMBRACE IT!**

**Writing makes me happy, as you can see. I've been majorly bummed the past few days, but I'm feeling quite good right now. Hope you guys liked it. I know, I didn't make them have sex. I wanted a little twist, something nobody has done. Plus I like toying with your minds, and getting you into a zone you haven't been before. Like zgamer200 says, you gotta get out of your comfort zone sometimes. Anyways, tell me what you think. I might even post the new chapter for the new story tonight, so keep your eyes open. Much love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess some of you didn't notice the completed under the story. The twist I added was to not include a sex scene. In this story I'm kinda just leaving you hanging. There won't be a sequel. I'm starting a new story tomorrow instead. I hope you all like it and check it out when you get the chance.**

**But yeah, this story is completed. Like I said at the beginning, this is sorta just a little mini-series. What happens next will be of your imagination. Maybe it'll give you inspiration to create your own story. I just wanted to add story that nobody has done before in more ways than one.**

**If anybody is interested in doing a sequel, let me know, and I'll update on here saying you are creating a sequel to my story.**

**I'm making a new story. Keep your eyes open. You'll love it, and this time I won't leave you guys hanging. I promise (:**

**I just wanted to let you guys know, since I'm still recieving messages and reviews asking me to update.**


End file.
